1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to monitoring computer systems and, more particularly, to comprehensive and user-friendly monitoring tools for system managers of information technology (IT) systems.
2. Discussion of Background
Information technology (IT) systems need monitoring in order for the IT systems to work properly. The behavior of IT systems also needs analysis in order to predict any future problems or failures. Monitor systems typically display status information of an IT system on a web page for example. Unfortunately, monitor systems have lacked a comprehensive user-friendly framework that allows system managers to easily detect and predict current and potential system problems.